Angelica
by PeachieMichie
Summary: UPDATEDThe X-Men have recruited a young woman with a Vampirish mutation. What happens now that Gambit's in the picture? And what classic villain starts to rear his ‘red-diamond-stamped-forehead’? Read and find out!
1. Meet Angie

A/N: Hi ya'll!!! This is my first ever fanfic! So be gentle on the reviews, ok? ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or anyone from Marvel, I only own Angelica whose my original character. I'm only using them for my own entertainment, I'm not making any money off of this so don't sue me! Thank you, and now on with the show!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angelica  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a non-typical day over at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It was calm and quiet, and no one was complaining. After all the frenzy from the past couple of months, days like these were scarce but tremendously welcomed by the students and faculty at the Institute.  
  
Most of the students were out by the pool lounging around, having a good time just relaxing under the early summer sun. Ororo was in her attic "green house" (1) tending to her plants. Hank was in one of the underground labs conducting one of his experiments. Logan was out on the front yard fixing one of the bikes that needed some tweeking. And the Professor was in his office filling out some forms, when...  
  
"PROFESSOR!!!"  
  
The Prof, accidentally making a line half way across one of the forms he was concentrating on, looked up at the figure who just burst through his office doors. "Jean what's wrong?" he asked startled.  
  
"Professor we've got to go to New York City! Now!" Jean blurted out.  
  
"Jean, sit down and order your thoughts, and tell me what's wrong." ordered the Prof.  
  
Jean shook her head in order to place herself into a more calm state. She took a seat across the Prof's desk. She seemed to hesitate, finding a way to explain what she just encountered. "I was down in Cerebro, just...testing out how far I can tune my powers. I was concentrating on zoning in on one person and then going on to another, but there was this one person in particular. You know how we've programmed Cerebro to identify people with the X-gene, right? Activated or Dormant? Well this person...this girl, I happened to be concentrating on her when...when..." She hesitated unsure of how to explain, so she did the next best thing. She "showed" the Professor what she encountered.  
  
~Disturbing images of blood ridden clawed hands, hearts and crushed necks splattered with the crimson ooze, droplets of the sticky red stuff sliding off a pair of sharp incisors, half-dead bleeding bodies struggling for life dragging themselves on the dark floor, and the eyes...those blood red eyes that pierce into your soul and you pray you never come across them for you know when you do, you'll be dead before you even know it.~  
  
This transpired in mere seconds and the Prof already had enough, he cut their psychic bond immediately. "That...that is something I'll be glad not to experience again."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but...but I couldn't put it in words, that was the only way I...I could-" Jean was cut off.  
  
"It's alright Jean I understand, and I agree with you. We should go and seek out this girl, I fear she may need our protection before she harms anyone, or herself."  
  
(1) Is that place called a green house? Or is something else? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Angie! You forgot to wait on table 14!" Carlos yapped.  
  
"Oh no I didn't. My shift is over and I'm gettin' my booty outta here!" Angelica playfully snapped back.  
  
"Well I want cha back here at seven tomorrow, ya got that?" Carlos explained trying to get the brunette's attention, but to no avail.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say you overgrown pig face." she responded under her breath, already out the door.  
  
Angelica hailed a cab and got in. It was 6pm on a Saturday night and she knew what she wanted to do. Party, Party, Party!!! When she got home she took a shower, had a frozen burrito and checked her answering machine, three messages.  
  
*BEEP* "Hey Angie! Just callin' to see if you're gonna make it tonight. Cuz we are gonna Paaaaar-tay! Haha! So call me on my cell when you can, I'll talk to ya later, bye!"  
  
Angelica chuckled at her friend's little message while putting her purse together.  
  
*BEEP* "Um, hi. Angelica Ramirez this is Claire Valentine from Our Lady of the Grace Memorial Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news, my dear. I don't think it's something you'd like to be told on your answering machine, so I suggest that you come down here immediately...We...have some things to discuss. Our address is 1247 Resident Ave. I hope to see you soon."  
  
Angelica was out the door right before that message was over.  
  
*BEEP* "Hello Angelica Ramirez. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and I am the head of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since her mother died. She hadn't gone to work, she only stayed in the dark of her apartment, she didn't care what was outside in the world, to her it was only filled with assholes and bitches who deserved to die. There was no good at all in the world, none what so ever if they killed little old ladies who only did everything they could to take care of their daughters. Her mother had been getting off from work when she got shot in the chest by a mugger. Angie knew she only had about 40 dollars on her. Was that the price of her mom's life? Forty measly dollars? Angie broke down crying again on her couch, when a couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. She thought about just staying on the couch and wait until they left but she felt it was time to face the God-forsaken world once again.  
  
She opened the door a bit with only the chain latch on. She saw a bald white man in a wheelchair and a tall redhead next to him. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Ramirez, am I correct?" She nodded at the bald man. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, I've been trying to reach you this past week. I understand you've suffered a terrible loss."  
  
"Yes I have. What do you want?" she almost hissed.  
  
"I simply would like to have a discussion with you Ms. Ramirez. It concerns you and your mutation." the Prof stated lightly.  
  
There was a quiet and long pause among the three of them. Finally Angie broke it, "Listen, I'm sure whatever it is you're sellin' is great and all, but don't make me be rude and call the cops on your asses."  
  
~And that's not being rude?~ Jean questioned herself letting the Prof "hear" her thought.  
  
"Please Ms. Ramirez, I urge you to let us in, this is very important. When your mutation manifests itself it may be in a harmful manner not only to you but to others as well." the Prof explained.  
  
Angelica only gawked at them with her bright hazel eyes and blank stare.  
  
Finally the redhead spoke, "The Professor has a wonderful school where he can teach you how to control your powers."  
  
"Powers? What powers? What the hell are you guys talkin' about? And mutation? What the fuck?! I'm not a mutant!" Angie yelled.  
  
"Not yet, but you do carry the dormant X-gene. That means it could manifest itself at anytime." replied Jean.  
  
"I'm not a fucking mutie! You got it?! You guys sound like a fuckin' mutant worshipping cult you know that?! Now...just...just...go the hell away or I'm seriously gonna call the cops! Ya hear me?! You...you...MUTANT LOVERS!!!" *SLAM* With that she slammed her door on the two other mutants faces.  
  
"Well, that didn't go as planned now did it?" Jean stated, defeated.  
  
"We can't just give up Jean. I didn't doubt it would go like this. We need to keep surveillance on her. I'm afraid she's a ticking time-bomb." the Prof gravely said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelica was tossing and turning in her bed. A cold sweat radiated from her body. She was clearly having a nightmare...  
  
~It's night and the moon is full. Angelica is walking on the edge of a tall building (about eight stories), it's cold and windy and she's only wearing her thin pale white nightgown. She's not shivering, but walking confidently. She looks down into a dark and cold alley where she sees five muggers trap a single young woman. They give her cat calls and start to harass her, the young woman is obviously scared. Angelica feels a sudden rush go through her, a kind of heat. She crouches down on the edge of the building still staring at the scenario that's unfolding. Finally one of the muggers pulls out a gun on the young woman. This is what triggers the explosion inside of Angelica. She jumps off the edge of the building falling faster and faster towards the dark pavement of the alley. She doesn't worry about that, she feels nothing. She amazingly lands on her feet, about a yard away from the unsuspecting group. The group notices the fear in their once-was-to-be's victim's eyes. But it's not the fear of them but of something else. They all look behind themselves. They all drop whatever weapons they had for they know it would be pointless to try and escape. The sight that they saw was too overpowering, like they were stuck in the spot where they were. Angelica, with her claws and fangs bared stood there in front of them with her mesmerizing blood red eyes. She wasted no time. She lounged at her first victim immediately clawing at his neck and chest, spilling his blood and organs to the dark ground. She grabbed another guy by the shoulders holding each shoulder in each of her hands and she pushed both shoulders together, crushing every part of his body inside. Two others were trying to hide behind a dumpster. Angelica jumped onto the wall above them, they had no idea where she was. She stealthily crawled down towards them and grabbed their heads and ripped them off with ease. There was one left, Angelica had moved so fast that he was just now trying to run away. She ran up in front of him and when he realized she wasn't behind him but in front, it was too late anyway. She grabbed his throat with one hand and raised him into the air. She quickly snapped it with one squeeze of her hand and threw his limp body against a wall. She had taken them all out in about 10 seconds. The young woman was still in the alley, in shock at the spectacle she just witnessed. Angelica walked up to the woman. The woman, very unnerved was trying to find the guts to thank her rescuer when that same person pinned her to a wall.  
  
"W-w-what are y-y-you doing?! I'm not one of them! I'm the one you came here to rescue!" the young woman screamed.  
  
"Who said I came here to rescue anyone?" and with that Angelica sank her fangs into her victim's neck, savoring the warmth of the crimson liquid. She drank until the body beneath her went limp. She let her victim fall to the floor. She felt satisfied, alive, she wanted more.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: So did you like it? There's more to come! So in the meantime, REVIEW!!! ;) 


	2. Wolverine to the Rescue!

A/N: Well here's chappie 2! I hope ya'll enjoy! And remember to review! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them except for Angie! Cuz she kicks ass! Literally and figuratively!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angelica  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wolverine couldn't believe what he had just seen. He was assigned to watch and protect the young woman named Angelica, just to make sure she didn't get herself into any trouble and also find some intel on her. He knew she carried the X-gene and that it was still dormant, but for some reason Chuck felt she was on the edge something, he felt as if she was about to snap and when that happened all hell was going to break loose.  
  
The night had started alright when Wolverine noticed his mark make her way out of her apartment and climb up the fire escape of her building. ~Where does she think she's goin'?~ When she got to the roof-top she continued to walk along across the edge of her building. ~Maybe Chuck was right, this girl looks like she's gonna snap any moment.~ He moved over to the scaffold of a closer building barely looking away from his mark. He watched her like a hawk on its prey, willing to make a move at any second. She kept moving, he kept following. In truth he couldn't take his eyes off her, she had long wavy brown hair and her locks danced freely in the bitter wind. She moved gracefully from roof-top to roof-top, in nothing but her thin white, form-fitting nightgown. This stunned Wolverine, she was so beautiful. He tried to stay focused, he had a mission and he never left a mission incomplete. When he noticed her stop and crouch down he knew something had her attention. ~What IS she up to?~ And then, she jumped.  
  
"Oh, shit." were the words Wolverine left behind at the spot he had occupied. He was running and jumping fast over the roof-tops, he had to save the crazy girl! Or at least what was left of her. When he reached the ledge where she had jumped off of he immediately looked over. She had landed safe! On her feet no less! Wolverine then noticed what had caught her attention, it was a group of guys trying to shakedown a young woman. ~Is this girl insane?! Why would she go into a dangerous situation like this?! Willingly?!~ Wolverine was about to make his way down to help his mark but was suddenly stopped by what he saw. He couldn't take his eyes off of what was just unfolding. When it was over he it took him a while to realize that his mark had just sliced five guys up to nothing in under 10 seconds. He was taken aback but slightly impressed. One thing that bothered him was that his mark was no longer the beautiful brunette he'd been following around all night, it was...  
  
"A vampire? She's a fucking vampire? Is...is THAT her mutation?" he couldn't quite register this sudden information, but he knew the back of his brain was telling him he had had to do something, he had to inform Charles. And after that little spectacle she had just put on, this may change the Prof's plans. Wolverine grabbed his communicator, "Chuck, you readin' me?"  
  
#Yes Wolverine, there has been some developments since we last spoke, hasn't there?# asked the Prof's voice through the communicator.  
  
"Oh, I'd say there's been plenty of developments." Wolverine let out.  
  
#The girl's mutation has manifested itself hasn't it?#  
  
"Yep. Our mark had herself quite a little party. She just slaughtered five guys who were gonna mug another woman."  
  
#Another woman? Where is she? Did she get away safe?#  
  
At that moment it dawned on Wolverine, he hadn't bothered to check on the poor woman. The entire scenario had past in a blur that his brain had only known to contact the Prof ASAP. He turned around to look over the ledge again, the would-be mugging victim was now lying on the floor with blood stained clothing, dead. But that wasn't what unnerved Wolverine, he was wondering where her killer had just slipped to...  
  
*THUMP!*  
  
Someone tackled Wolverine to the floor, pinning him, with his back to the floor. His assailant was on top of him, scratching at every part of him. He knew it was her, she had the overwhelming smell of blood on her. He didn't want to hurt her, he knew this wasn't the real her, if he could only find a way to bring her back to normalcy.  
  
"Angelica! Control yourself! This isn't who you are!"  
  
She was wild, too powerful! This was not the same person, she wasn't even a person anymore! She was an animal! She kept on scratching and biting everywhere she saw flesh.  
  
Wolverine blocked himself from her attacks with all he could muster, finally he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
*SNIKT*  
  
Angelica's blood red eyes snapped back to hazel. A loud gasp rushed out of her now fang-less mouth. Her eyes met with those of Logan's. He could see her pain, her fear, and he felt ashamed. This was the one thing he didn't want to happen.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity he retracted his claws and let the girl's body lie on top of his for a second. "I'm sorry kid, I tried." he whispered against her dark blood damped tresses. He rolled her body to the side and got up. He started searching for his communicator which he had "lost in battle".  
  
#Wolverine! Wolverine, respond!# the voice from the communicator crackled.  
  
Wolverine picked up the device, "Chuck, I've got some bad news."  
  
#What happened? Where's Angelica, is she alright? I've lost her signature on Cerebro.#  
  
Wolverine hesitated, searching for the right words, he looked down at the girl he'd just slain. She was a mess, what was once a white nightgown were now torn, red stained rags. He remembered the way she had looked at him, the emotions she conveyed in her eyes to him. "She's dead Charles. I had to put her out." There was a long silent pause after that.  
  
#...I understand, Logan...I'll be there in about an hour. I had hoped to...#  
  
Logan's thoughts went off elsewhere, he never knew he could feel so bad about something. He felt such pain when...  
  
*GASP!*  
  
There came a loud gasp from the floor, he looked down, he couldn't believe his eyes! Angelica's body was gasping for air, her back arched up in pain, she let out a excruciating scream. Logan rushed down towards her, he wanted to pick her up, help her somehow, but he was afraid he'd end up hurting her more.  
  
"PROFESSOR! SHE'S ALIVE! I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT SHE'S ALIVE!"  
  
#Stay right there Logan we're on our way!#  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: You didn't really think she was dead? Did you? lol! Then there'd be no story! More to come I promise! Til then, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!!! ;) 


	3. The Morning After

A/N: Well here's chappie 3! This is when things start making sense, and our confused lil Angie gets at a major crossroads in her life, which way will she go...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of 'em except for my original character: Angelica!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angelica  
  
Chapter 3: The Morning After  
  
Streams of bright sunlight filtered through the bedroom window down to Angelica's face. ~Errr, I don't wanna get up...Maybe if I call in sick, Carlos will let me off today...Man! My body aches! I definitely need a new mattress.~ After some pointless attempts of tossing and turning in bed to avoid the daylight, she gave up and opened her eyes...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Angelica screamed.  
  
"Calm down my child! You'll only upset yourself even more!" a refined looking black woman with white hair pleaded from a chair next to Angie's bed.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Angie yelled out.  
  
"My name is Ororo Munroe and I'm simply keeping watch over you, child. After last night, I'd say you need it." the kind-faced lady responded.  
  
"Last night?...What? What happened last night? W-why would I need someone watching over me?" asked a hysterical Angelica.  
  
"Don't you remember anything from last night, dear?" questioned Ororo.  
  
The last thing she could remember about last night was ordering a pizza, watching "Law and Order: SVU", then going off to bed. Nothing special. Her entire body felt extremely sore for some strange reason though. And then she remembered that terrible dream she had, but that was only a dream...right?  
  
Ororo only got a baffled stare in response, "Oh my. You really don't remember, do you?"  
  
"What...what happened?" Angie asked, slightly scared at what the answer to the question might be. When she saw Ororo's troubled expression she instantly knew what she feared was true. It had happened. All of it. Angie had a sudden feeling of guilt, shame, and self-hatred all at once. It was too much to bear, she had to get out of there. Ignoring her aching body she instantaneously jumped out of bed and ran for the bedroom door, when she reached it she yanked it open and started to run across her living room but abruptly came to a halt. Something had caught her eye. She slowly looked over her shoulder, she couldn't believe it. The same white bald man in the wheelchair from the day before was sitting in her living room along with that tall redhead! "What are YOU guys doing here?!.....What-what the hell is going on?!" It was like the world was turning upside-down on her!  
  
"Angelica, please, calm down. We certainly have a few things to discuss." the Prof said.  
  
Angie heard a noise coming from the kitchen, she looked over in that direction. She saw a brawny short man going through her refrigerator. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
The burly built man took out a green bottle of Heineken, popped the top with one metal looking claw that was protruding out of his knuckles, and took a swig. "Ya know, ya should really stock up on your booze darlin', you're runnin' low."  
  
Angelica was flabbergasted! She woke up to find a stranger next to her bed, some mutant cult people brake into her house, and to top it all off some big wolf guy was raiding her beer stash! If anything, she was NOT going to tolerate that last bit.  
  
"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at her in silence. She was standing there, pointing at the door, eyes wide, her chest rising up and down rapidly. Even SHE had to admit to herself, she looked like a crazy woman! But she had that right, considering the circumstances. She suddenly felt a slight tingly sensation on her forehead, and to her surprise she gradually calmed down. She eased up, and felt as though she could trust the Prof, enough to sit down on the couch across from him and have that discussion he had mention the other day. After a brief pause she spoke, "I-I'm sorry, I...I haven't been myself lately. I just...I don't know..."  
  
"Angelica, I know that all of this is coming on you all at once and that it is putting you in a grave disposition. You may be going through a phase of shock as we speak, but that feeling of uncertainty will pass over time, with a little acceptance on your part mind you." the Prof sighed regrettably, then continued, "I'm sure you have a recollection of last night's events."  
  
She nodded, she remembered everything. The stroll on the roof-tops, the alley, the muggers, the woman, and the horrible creature she had become, but to her it had all seemed like a dream. She shifted her body at the thought of it ever happening again, that's when she noticed the sharp pain in her upper abdomen. Her hand automatically went for the spot and she detected something under her bed shirt. ~Hey...I wasn't wearing this last night, and what the heck is this?~ she thought while examining what exactly it was under her shirt.  
  
"It's gauze, we had to dress your wounds when we got to you. You lost a lot of blood but I highly doubt most of it was yours. You have your mutation to thank for your survival."  
  
Angie looked up at the Redhead where the response had originated. "What did you say?" she was astonished that she got an answer to a question she never asked.  
  
"I...was just stating the obvious." Jean retorted.  
  
It was dawning upon Angie, these freaks weren't just your average mutant lovers, they WERE the mutants! She had to know, "Just what do you guys want with me?"  
  
"It's not what we want, it's what you want, Angelica. Like I said before, I run a private school in Westchester, it's near Bayville in Salem Center. It's a school for people like you and I, a place to hone our unique talents, and be accepted by others like yourself." the Prof explained.  
  
"Well, that sounds all fine and dandy but what's the catch?" Angie inquired.  
  
"No catch, my dear. This is simply something the Professor strongly believes in. We all know the world is not the safest place for mutants, and Charles just wants to help those who might need it. If you feel you are ready to face the world as you are now, then you can simply decline our offer and never hear from us again, or you can join us and learn how to control your power, so that when you feel ready you can go ahead and integrate yourself into the world again." Ororo had some strong words there.  
  
Angie had gazed at the graceful woman with every word she spoke. She seemed so wise, so thoughtful and compassionate. She made a good argument, but Angelica already knew which choice was best. She hesitated at first, "Well, how much is this school? I mean I don't have much money, I might not be able to afford this. And-and...I have a life here you know! I cant just abandon everything and everyone I know!"  
  
"One, you don't have to pay a penny. Two, do you really like it here? Or how your life's goin'? Have you ever heard of makin' new friends, darlin'? Trust me, you'll get over it once you get to the Institute." barked the beefy man who was almost done drinking one of her precious Heinys.  
  
She glared at him, giving him one of those "how dare you to assume what I want" kind of looks. Logan only gave her a wink and took another swig of HER beer. She irritably got up from the couch and went to the bathroom, unsure of what to do. She locked herself inside and started to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She raised her hand to her face and a sharp pain made its way to that spot on her abs. ~Ouch! Tylenol, now!~ She popped some pain killers, and raised the hem of her shirt to look at those 'dressed wounds' as the Redhead had put it. Her entire belly and lower chest were wrapped up in gauze, and she noticed three tiny red marks all in a straight vertical row at that spot that was aching like hell.  
  
Her head snapped up, her thoughts went straight back to the night before. She remembered how she had gotten wounded; after she had finished with the group and the woman in the alley, she noticed someone watching her from above and she zipped up to them. It was the wolf guy! She attacked him fiercely, and he didn't strike back, not once. He even yelled at her to snap her out of it, but she just wouldn't listen, she kept on going with her vicious attack. And that's when it happened, the guy brought her back. It was in the most unusual of ways, but he had done what was necessary in a situation like that. In those minor seconds they had locked with each other's eyes and could sense what the other felt. They had made a connection. And when she fell on top of him she heard his gruff voice, "I'm sorry kid, I tried." He had said it with all the sincerity he could gather in him. He really hadn't wanted to do kill her. Although she wasn't breathing, she was still conscious. She could hear him talking to someone on some communicator, his name was Logan, or was it Wolverine? Which ever it was, all she knew at that point was that she wasn't dying, but instead...healing? After about a minute or two her body gasped for air, the sudden movement sent an excruciating pain throughout all the nerves in her body. This was too much of a pain overload, that she blacked out.  
  
Angie shook her head back to the present. She brushed her teeth and freshened up for the day. During all this, she was thinking about what the people outside her bathroom had all said. They were right, the world treated mutants like something between athlete's foot and child molesters, and now that she was one, life wasn't going to get any easier. She didn't like her job, and the city was bringing back more and more unpleasant memories. School wasn't going to be a problem, she might have to hold on NYU, but at least it gave her time to relax. She could always stay in touch with her friends, via e-mail, post, and phone; plus she was bound to make new friends anywhere she went. And besides, that Heiny thief didn't look too shabby...  
  
After about five minutes Angie made her way back to her living room, the Prof, Jean, and Ororo were all talking with each other, Logan was in a corner staring out a window. When she sat down again all eyes were on her. She assertively raised her head and announced, "I'll do it, I'll join your school." The Prof and Ororo's faces were brightened at the news, Jean was somewhat less enthused, and Logan had a smirk on his face. Then Angie added, "But only under one condition!" Everyone was surprised, what else could she want? "Wolf Boy over there has to pay me back for all the Heinekens he's gulped down." And with that, chuckles could be heard from outside Angelica's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: I love "Logan's Never-Ending Quest for Beer" its hilarious! I just had to incorporate that somehow! Well, now that you read it, REVIEW IT!!! NOW! REVIEW IT! PRESS THAT LIL PURPLE BUTTON AND TYPE WHAT YOU THINK!!! NOW!!! 


	4. Week One Pt1

A/N: I know! I know! It's been so dang long since I've last updated, but guess what? I now bring you the next chappie! Churrah! The next couple of chapters were supposed to be one big chapter, but it ended up being too dang big that I simply split them up, it makes it much easier for everyone, including myself! ^_^ Oh! And STANK YOU soooooo much to all my reviewers! At first I wasn't quite sure how people would respond to this story, but now I'm gonna keep at it for sure! So STANK YOU: Triq Angie C-theory paprika90 Lilbeauty200 Thank you all so much!  
  
And now on with the show!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angelica  
  
Chapter 4: Week One Part 1  
  
~*~ -Friday, afternoon- ~*~  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"Rogue calm down! You're seriously overreacting!"  
  
"Ah know what Ah saw! An' you had no right to do that, ya whore!"  
  
"Remy kissed ME! I didn't kiss HIM! Do you honestly think I'd do sucha thing on purpose?! Knowing that you like him and all!?"  
  
Rogue stomped towards Angelica with fury, un-gloving her left hand. "Ah thought we were friends, but Ah guess Ah was wrong! Ya lil' hussy!"  
  
Angelica decided to be on the defensive, so she chose not to unleash her claws and fangs but to use the hand-to-hand combat training she had received in only the past week. It had only been one week, and all she could think now was, ~What the hell have I gotten myself into?!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ -The Previous Monday, morning- ~*~  
  
"And like, this will be your room" bubbled Kitty Pryde, opening a door.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Angie when she followed the valley girl into the huge room, "I think this room alone is bigger than my apartment back in the City!"  
  
Kitty giggled at Angie's remark. "You're gonna be rooming with Rogue for right now."  
  
Angie made questioning face, "Rogue?"  
  
Kitty chuckled, "Don't let her name fool you, she has a total heart of gold. AND as a plus," she paused making an advertiser's kind of voice, "you get an in-room bathroom, with all the luxuries of a bathtub, toilet and sink! So you don't have to bother with all the long early morning lines to the communal bathrooms!"  
  
Angie was laughing long before Kitty finished her "ad". "Kitty, you are something!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Well, it's true! If you had been around before the explosion at the mansion, you would have hated every morning. Getting up and going to the bathrooms was like, a total race! It's definitely a plus that the Prof decided to add more rooms with bathrooms in them." Kitty exclaimed with such seriousness.  
  
Angie chuckled at the other girl's "serious" advocacy. Putting her bags on the foldable cot, "Man, it sucks you're leaving tomorrow, I mean I wish we could spend more time together to get to know each other better and all."  
  
"Like I totally feel the same way! I only just met you and I'm leaving tomorrow, along with most of the other students. And you seem like sucha cool person!"  
  
"You too, but I guess we'll catch up after summer, right?"  
  
"Right! Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to grab a crazy person running around the mansion and ask. I swear, everyone always leaves their packing for the last minute!" Angie chuckled once again. Kitty made her way to the door, "Oh! Before I go, the Prof told me to tell you to go down to the Med Lab after you unpack and get settled. He wants you to see Dr. McCoy before you get involved with any 'extra-curriculars' if you know what I mean?" she added with a wink.  
  
"I'm not gonna have to get any needles poked into me, am I?" Angie asked with a wince.  
  
"Only if he's feeling in a good mood." Kitty laughed when she saw Angie flinch, then left the room to let her to unpack.  
  
~*~ -that night- ~*~  
  
Angelica lied face down on her cot reading a book when she heard someone at the door. A girl with brown hair and a white stripe came into the room with several shopping bags in her arms, she was apparently struggling with them. "Uh, do you need any help with those?" Angie asked.  
  
Rogue looked up, startled, "Huh? Who the hell are you?"  
  
Angie got up from her cot and walked towards the struggling girl, "My name's Angelica Ramirez," she grabbed a couple of the other girl's bags, "but everyone calls me Angie" she said with a heart-warming smile.  
  
Rogue felt kind of embarrassed, this was not one of her greatest moments. She had spent the entire day at the mall with Jean... yes, Jean Grey. It was the redhead's idea to spend some "quality time" together since they were going to be the only girls at the Institute for the whole summer. "Might as well get started now!" Jean had said. Rogue decided she had a good point and went along with the idea, what was the harm in spending the day with Jean? Try, over exceeding the maximum amount on your Professor's credit card! ~Damn! The Prof is gonna kill us!~ Coming back to the present, Rogue realized she hadn't introduced herself yet. "Ah'm sorry, Ah've had sucha...rough day. Mah name's Rogue. You can put those next to mah bed."  
  
Angie put the bags next to Rogue's bed. "Well, it's nice to meet ya Rogue."  
  
"You too. Angie, right?" Rogue's head was still wondering.  
  
"Right." Angie paused, "No one told you I was rooming with you, huh?"  
  
Rogue threw herself onto her bed, she was tired as hell. "Huh? What?! No, when did this happen!?" Rogue sprang up.  
  
"Uh...yeah, we're roomies. And as for when, I'm not too sure my self." Angie made a bewildered face.  
  
Rogue laughed, not at Angie but at the awkward situation. She spent the entire day shopping, and when she got home she was greeted by a total stranger in her room who was going to be rooming with her. This was definitely not the average day. "So, you're a mutant, right?"  
  
Angie walked back to her "bed" and sat down. "Well if I wasn't, why would I be here?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"The scenery." Rogue bluntly put it.  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
"So, what's your curse?" Rogue inquired.  
  
"Curse? Do you mean my power? Or as the Professor put it, my 'gift'?" Angie put up her hands to make quotations marks with her fingers.  
  
Rogue laughed, "Curse, power, gift! Call it what ya will, either way it's a pain in the ass!"  
  
Angie laughed, "I hear ya! It hasn't even been a week since I've had it, and it's already a pain in the ass. Who ever said sharp claws and fangs were fun!?"  
  
"HA! I bet ya mah power is worse than yours." Rogue challenged.  
  
"Ok, what's your power?" Angie was up for a challenge.  
  
"Ah can't touch anyone. EVER! Unless Ah wanna suck 'em dry of their life force."  
  
"Girl! At least you can control what you do with yours! I go all berserk when I bust out these babies!" holding up one hand like a cat about to scratch, and the other pointing at the incisors in her mouth. At that moment, she looked like an incredible idiot.  
  
Rogue burst out into a storm of laughter, she just couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Oh well fine, laugh at my so-called curse." Angie said with a smile. She picked up the book she was reading earlier and lied down, listening to the endless mirth in the background.  
  
After Rogue regained her composure she noticed the title of the book Angie was reading. "Othello."  
  
Angie looked up, "Yeah, I LOVE Shakespeare."  
  
"So do I!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Really! Which one of his plays is your favorite?" Angie was happy to know she wasn't the only freak who loved a 16th century dead guy.  
  
"Romero and Juliet, hands down."  
  
"Oh come on! That is so cliché!"  
  
"Well, what can I say! Ah'm a hopeless romantic. Very hopeless." Rogue added with a smirk.  
  
Angie chuckled, "Well for me it's Hamlet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's semi-mystery, semi-love story and full out scandal all in one! And, I guess I kinda have a thing for wild and crazy guys."  
  
Both girls laughed together once again.  
  
For the rest of the night the two girls got to know one another, with bursts of laughter and giggles breaking in from time to time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ -Tuesday, morning- ~*~  
  
"BYE!!!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
"I'll see ya soon!"  
  
"You take care!"  
  
These were the phrases being heard from everyone out on the front lawn of the Xavier Institute. Most of the students are going home for summer break, to spend time with their families for a much awaited vacation.  
  
"Well, you guys better take good care of my new buddy here" holding Angie by the arm, Kitty was talking to Kurt, Scott, and Logan. "Me and Angie haven't spent that much time together, but I'm sure we're gonna be the best of friends! So, she better be in one piece when I get back!" Kitty eyed Logan with the last remark.  
  
"Don't worry half-pint, I won't work the newbie out TOO hard." Logan gave Angie a smirk.  
  
Angie rolled her eyes.  
  
Kitty wasn't convinced, "That means no dangerous Logan sessions!"  
  
"OK! He heard you! Now can you let go of my arm! You're cutting off circulation!" Angie was getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Opps! Sorry, hehe." Kitty finally let go of her arm.  
  
"Thank you. Well, I guess this is See You Later." Angie admitted.  
  
"Yep, not Good-Bye." Kitty added.  
  
"Yeah, cause Good-Byes just suck."  
  
The girls chuckled, hugged and said their "see you laters".  
  
The guys gave Kitty a hug and a kiss and told her good-bye, then she got in a car and left with the rest of the other students.  
  
The Professor, Ororo, Hank, Logan, Scott, Kurt, Jean, Rogue, and Angie were the only ones left on the front lawn as the cars drove away. These were the only faculty and students that would be present at the Institute for the entire summer. If anything should go wrong in the world, they would be the ones to set it right.  
  
"Ok. Scott, Kurt, Jean, Rogue, I want you all suited up and down in the Danger Room in 20 minutes. Pronto!" Logan barked.  
  
"AW, MAN!" were all whined in unison by the young X-Men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Week One Pt2

A/N: Ok, I think this chapter is one of my best yet! What do you think??? READ & REVIEW!!! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angelica  
  
Chapter 5: Week One Part 2  
  
~*~ -Danger Room- ~*~  
  
Up in the observation deck the Professor was viewing the young X-Men's progress. With him were Storm, Beast, and Angie. All eyes were fixed on all the dangerous weaponry being unleashed at the X-Men: lasers, flying blade disks, the works. Angie was entranced. She had only seen these kinds of things in movies and now they were right there in front of her. This all seemed like some kind of dream.  
  
"Ok! So when's my turn!?" Angie blurted out.  
  
Everyone in the room stared at her for a couple of seconds. Finally Storm broke the silence and said, "Angelica, the session we are viewing right now is at a very advanced level. When your time comes, your session will be nothing like this, at first."  
  
Angelica pouted, "Well, as long as I don't have to go through any baby levels, then I GUESS I can live with that."  
  
Beast suppressed a chuckle, then made a plea to Storm, "Well if the girl thinks she is ready to take on the dangers of our 'Chamber of Doom', I believe we should give her a chance to prove herself. Don't you?" Beast had a wide grin on his face.  
  
Storm thought it over, and with that huge smile on Beast's face, she couldn't refuse the offer. "Only if Charles thinks it is wise." Storm looked towards the Prof.  
  
"Well, let's ask the subject of this topic," the Prof looked at Angie, he already knew she wasn't about to say no. "Angelica, do you think you'd be up to running a session?"  
  
Angie was bursting with excitement, "DUDE! I could run like five sessions, right now!"  
  
All three senior members of the team looked at Angie with wide eyes, she had called the Professor... Dude.  
  
With a big grin on his face, the Prof simply said, "Storm, go show our new recruit where the uniforms are located."  
  
"Follow me my dear." Storm and Angie started for the door.  
  
"Oh! If you're going to be participating in these Danger Room sessions, you're going to need a codename. Have you thought of any?" the Prof questioned.  
  
Angie turned around, "Actually, yeah. How about...."  
  
~*~ -15 minutes later- ~*~  
  
"DEADLY NIGHTSHADE."  
  
"So that's yer codename kid?"  
  
"Well it's way better than WOLFerine."  
  
"That's Wolverine, darlin'. Get it right, or pay the price."  
  
Angie and Logan were standing next to each other in the massive Danger Room, waiting for the session to begin.  
  
"Oooooooh, and what price would that be?" Nightshade playfully teased Wolverine.  
  
Wolverine couldn't help it, he had to tease back, "Let's just say, I'll break that promise I made to Kitty about you."  
  
*SNIKT!*  
  
Wolverine casually scratched his cheek with one pair of his adamantium claws, making sure Nightshade got a full view.  
  
Nightshade was wide-eyed.  
  
Wolverine had a big grin on his face.  
  
Nightshade caught on, "Well, that's funny. I thought it would be to spend an eternity in one of these damn spandex uniforms." She bend over to stretch.  
  
Wolverine looked over to give her another piece of his mind when, *Un-SNIKT* ~Damn! How far can that girl bend!? Think happy thoughts! Think COLD happy thoughts! Canada! COLD Canada! In winter! A VERY, VERY COLD winter!~  
  
Nightshade was stretching when she noticed she was hearing a fast heart beat, ~Whoa, am I that nervous?...Wait, that's not my heart beat. Is it...Logan's?....hehe.~ Nightshade bent down just ever more slightly...  
  
~Arctic snow land, the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, NORWAY!~ Wolverine had to stay focused!  
  
"Ok you two, settle down," the Prof's voice cried out from the speaker system. "The objective of this session is simple, retrieve the box at the end of the obstacle. Nightshade, this will test your agility, strength, and above all, teamwork. Without the latter, the X-Men would not be where they are today. Wolverine, you protect her if she falters. Do you two understand?" Wolverine and Nightshade both nodded, "Alright, computer, begin session 352."  
  
In just seconds the Danger Room was alive with activity. Grid-like walls started springing up from the ground, the entire Danger Room went dark, the only light came from the neon green grids on the walls around Nightshade and Wolverine.  
  
Nightshade got a hold of what was going on, "This is a maze! What are we? Lab rats or something?" Nightshade was a little upset, she expected to be blasted at by laser cannons or something much more intense.  
  
"Just go with it kid," Wolverine murmured. "Not everything is what it seems." He was already checking out his surroundings, being cautious.  
  
Nightshade followed suit. They made their way to the end of one "hall", Nightshade was about to turn the corner when Wolverine stopped her. "What is it?"  
  
"Can't ya hear it?" Wolverine lightly tugged on Nightshade's ear lobe.  
  
She didn't get it at first but slowly started noticing a very low buzzing noise. She looked up at Wolverine, "What's that buzzing?"  
  
"High sensitivity security lasers. You almost gave away our position." Wolverine reached into one of his belt's compartments and pulled out a small sprayer. He sprayed the area in front of them, slowly but surely thin red lasers could be seen in intricate patterns. "Now you see the control panel at the other end of the hall?" Nightshade nodded, "You have to disable the lasers from there."  
  
"Me? But I know nothing of disabling security! Besides! I'm no gymnast, do you really expect me to make it through those things without setting them off?"  
  
"Listen, Beast analyzed your mutation, and trust me, you can do this." Wolverine reached into another compartment of his trusty belt and pulled out two mini headsets. He wrapped one around his ear and gave the other to Nightshade, "Put this on. I'll be telling you what wires to pull."  
  
Nightshade did as she was told, but before she left she asked jokingly, "So, when do I get a cool little belt like yours?"  
  
"When you get older than me, now go!"  
  
Nightshade gazed at the red beams, getting a sense of where each one was located. She put her arms up, ~Well, here goes nothin'~  
  
Nightshade did a series of unbelievable cartwheels, back flips, and ridiculously high jumps, and surely she got to the other end of the hall. ~WHOA! I can't believe I just did that!~ "Ok Wolf Boy, what do I do now?" Nightshade heard a slight sigh of dissatisfaction through her communicator. She giggled.  
  
#Do you see the control panel?# Wolverine asked.  
  
"Yeah. What should I do?"  
  
#Open the case.#  
  
"Ok. It's opened."  
  
#See the blue wire?#  
  
"Yeah."  
  
#Pull it.#  
  
Nightshade did as she was told.  
  
Then the lights went out.  
  
"Ok, this may be just a guess, but I think that was the wrong wire Wolverine." Nightshade got no answer. "Wolverine? Are you there?" Still no answer. A rush of adrenalin went straight through her, ~Ok? What do I do now?~ She felt the side of a wall and balanced herself in the dark, ~Ok, concentrate....but on what?! There's nothing in here!~ Nightshade calmed herself down. ~Panic is never good, just stay calm....if only I could just see a little...~ she started making out a figure in the darkness, slowly but surely Nightshade could make out her surroundings, she could see in the dark! ~Wow! I guess I can do more than just pop out claws and fangs.~ She felt slightly better, and made her way towards the figure she saw in the darkness. ~I'll have to talk to Beast about those test results of mine.~ When she was about 3 yards away from the figure she thought was Wolverine, she came to a sudden halt. This was NOT Wolverine. This person didn't have that faint smell of cigar smoke and beer. ~Oh, shit.~  
  
There was a familiar sound of a laser canon loading, Nightshade only had seconds to react. Immediately she took to the air landing on top of the droid, her claws ripping into its hull. At the sudden intrusion, the bot split into three separate droids, Nightshade jumped off, facing her three opponents. Two bots shot at her, one shot missed but the other got a hit on her shoulder, it sent her onto the ground. ~Damn it!~ Nightshade thought. She sprung up with her arms and took a swing at the closest bot, she managed to take that one out with a couple of slashes and kicks. She made her way to the other two, where she managed to place both across from each other, with her in the middle; when she heard both laser cannons loading at once she jumped up in the air and let the two blasts take each other out. All the droids were now scrap metal. Nightshade was clinging onto the side of a wall, looking down at the mess, when the neon green lights came back on. Suddenly a door appeared at the other side of the "hall". She went towards it.  
  
Once she got inside the next "room" she was greeted by a grinning Wolverine. She gave him a cool/calm look as she walked in.  
  
"Nice work" Wolverine commended her.  
  
"Uh-huh. And just where were you if I needed you?" Nightshade inquired.  
  
"I was right behind ya darlin'" he said with a grin.  
  
"Sure you were." she said under her breath.  
  
"Besides, I knew you could take those droids out easy" he added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now where's that box thing the Prof said we had to get?" Nightshade wanted to move things along.  
  
Wolverine pointed up to the top of the rock wall behind him. There was a black box at the top of the wall.  
  
~Wonderful~ Nightshade "pleasantly" thought. With a sigh, "Ok. Let's go." And in a couple of seconds the two partners were on their way up to the top.  
  
Halfway up, Nightshade got a fun idea, "I bet I can beat cha up to the top." She had a devilish smile on her face.  
  
Wolverine looked at her, ~Is she serious?~  
  
Nightshade could tell he was unsure, "Loser buys Winner a 24-pack of Heinekens."  
  
Wolverine had only one thing to say: "You're on."  
  
Immediately both mutants quickened their pace.  
  
"Good, cause you owe me a couple, remember?" Nightshade said in a huff as she started passing Wolverine by a little.  
  
Reaching the top, Nightshade grabbed the box; instantly, everything began to shake.  
  
"Opps" was all Nightshade could whisper. She looked over at Wolverine, he didn't look too happy.  
  
"We've gotta get down. NOW!" Wolverine barked. At once, he popped his claws and dug them into the rock, he let go of his footing and he slid down the side of the rock.  
  
Nightshade would have done the same thing but she had the box in her hand, instead she decided to take a chance, "Aw, what the hell." And she let go of the wall completely. The fall sent a rush through her, she loved the danger of it all. And just as she expected, she landed on her feet with a slight spring in her step. AND she made it down faster than her partner.  
  
When Wolverine got down to the ground he was greeted by a, "I want that 24- pack in my room by tonight...'darlin'" and with that Angie tossed the black box to Logan and walked away. The Danger Room turned into its normal metal looking self. The session had been completed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^ 


	6. Week One Pt3

A/N: LOL!!! Thank YOU soooooo much Triq and Star Wars Boy! You two always seem to give me great insight on things! HAHA! Anyways as I promised, here's Chappie 6, I hope you all enjoy! =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angelica  
  
Chapter 6: Week One Part 3  
  
~*~ -That Night at Dinner- ~*~  
  
Everyone was seated at the long dinner table eating their supper. The Prof was at the head of the table of course, next Scott and Jean were next to each other, and across from them Kurt, Angie, and Rogue were sitting with each other, and lastly Hank and Ororo were seating across from each other having their own conversation; Logan was no where to be found. The hot topic of the evening was the remarkable Danger Room session Angie had taken a part of earlier that day. Sure, it was nothing compared to what the X-Men could do, but it was very astonishing for a newbie like Angelica.  
  
"Zat vas amazing, Angie!" Kurt cried out. "You have zuch an incredible ability! You and I should definitely run a session togezer. We can see who iz zhe stealthiest in zhe dark." he nudged Angie playfully and took a big bite out of one of the Gut-Bomb burgers on his plate.  
  
"Haha! Thanks Kurt! I'll definitely take you up on that offer sometime!" Angie agreed. "I loved the whole experience! It was all so exciting!" she took a bite of her lasagna.  
  
"Well, that's pretty much the life of an X-Man. Excitement every other day." Rogue drawled in her ever charismatic accent, picking at her chicken.  
  
Angie chuckled at her buddy's anti-enthusiasm, "You guys must have so much fun. Going on missions and saving the world."  
  
"Well it's not a walk in the park you know," Scott admitted. "I mean, we stick our necks out for people who sometimes want to kill us, even AFTER we save their lives."  
  
"Yeah, and we've been in a lot of situations where we thought we'd never live to see another day again." Jean added.  
  
"Well, of course, with the good comes the bad. That's with everything ya guys." Angie explained, "I mean at first, I sure as hell didn't want to be a mutant. After everything that I've been through up until then, it was the last thing I needed; and I still don't think I've fully accepted it yet. But now, now that I'm here with you guys, it all seems alright. It's just given me a new perspective on things. And... I'm coping" she hastily tucked her head down and ate another bite of her lasagna.  
  
It took a moment for her words to sink in, but after a while of silence the Prof declared, "Well, we're more than happy to have you here Angelica" he smiled.  
  
Angie looked up, "Thanks, Professor." And gave him one of her heart-warming smiles.  
  
"Well, since we're on the matter, I must agree with Kurt, your run today was very impressive Angelica. It was more than we expected," the Prof continued, lightening the mood.  
  
"I aim to please!" Angie said with a smirk. "And you know, to be honest, I was nervous the entire time! I felt my heart pounding like a million beats per second!" she laughed.  
  
"Well, that's probably because it was." Hank interjected.  
  
"What? I was just kidding Dr. McCoy." Angie was bewildered.  
  
"And I was serious. Due to your mutation, your metabolism as well as your entire system have been put into a kind of overdrive. It's the cause for your advanced agility, speed, senses, and healing factor" Hank concluded.  
  
"Wow girl, your just the average Wonder Woman aren't ya?" Rogue smirked.  
  
Angie laughed, "Yeah, sure, now I just need to learn how to fly and I'll be set."  
  
Everyone chuckled at Angie's statement, finishing their meals in delight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ -Wednesday, afternoon- ~*~  
  
"I have muscles hurting right now that I never even knew I had." Angie complained.  
  
"You'll get used to it, Fraulein. Trust me." Kurt tried to cheer her up.  
  
"So do we have to train like this every single day, or is this just some kind of hell week for me?" Angie wanted the latter to be the truth for her sore body's sake.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, hun. It's like this EVERY day." Rogue filled her in.  
  
The trio were walking up to their rooms, they had just finished another daily Danger Room session. This time around though, Angie got to participate with the X-Men. Although she was not yet a member, Storm had suggested due to the number of absent members, it would be helpful to have Angie train with them. She also added, "It will give her a better sense of teamwork and dignity." What Storm left out was it would also make her feel as sore as never before! But Angie couldn't complain too much, she loved the dangerous exercises and the rush she got from them, her body just had to get used to it.  
  
"Angie, did Logan ever get you that case of Heineken you won from zhe bet yesterday?" Kurt inquired.  
  
"Ha! I wish. The Prof pulled me aside last night after dinner and gave me this nice little lecture on how the mansion and its grounds are a school, and on school property such beverages are not admitted, and blah, blah, blah..."  
  
"But you're 19! That should be more zhan legal in this country!" Kurt protested. "Back home kids start learning how to drink long before they even learn how to walk!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I wish I could have grown up in Germany. That would've been sweet" Angie stated. "But you know? It's all good, cause I can see where the Prof is coming from. I mean, we're the older crowd in the mansion and if we set a bad example for the little ones then we're not doing our job right, don't cha think?"  
  
"She's gotta point there" Rogue agreed.  
  
Kurt was a little unsatisfied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still think us elders should get a break or two once in a vhile!"  
  
Once again they chuckled.  
  
When the trio got to Kurt's room Angie asked, "Oh! Kurt, could you help me later with my bags and stuff. The Prof assigned me a room today and I need some help moving my things," she paused. "EXTRA help now, with all this aching."  
  
Kurt chuckled, "No problem, Angie. I'll be zhere in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Thanks Kurt." Angie and Rogue made their way to Rogue's room.  
  
"You could've just asked me to help ya." Rogue argued.  
  
"True, but your bro can just 'bamf' my stuff lickaty-split," Angie snapped her fingers.  
  
Rogue side-eyed Angie, "lazy."  
  
Angie just kept on looking forward, "No, I'm sore."  
  
Both girls giggled to their room.  
  
~*~ -That Night- ~*~  
  
There was a new moon out that night, everything was dark. It was around 2am, everything was quiet, and everyone asleep in their beds. Everyone, except Angie, she was savoring her new huge king-sized bed, in her new huge room. ~aaaah, this is the life~ she was so giddy, she couldn't sleep. She was just lying there relishing the moment, when she suddenly heard something outside. Her head snapped towards her window, she saw something pass by her balcony. ~Uh, oh.~ To her much disliking, she hopped out of her comfy bed and headed towards her balcony. She looked outside in the direction of where what-ever-it-was went. Nothing. ~Should I?~ With a knot in her stomach, Angie opened her glass-window doors and stepped out to her balcony. There was a cool breeze that night, crickets were chirping and the darkness was inviting. Angie leaned against the balcony railing looking down onto the immense backyard. There was the pool/jacuzzi, the tennis courts, the grassy field, and the vast woodland around it all. It was the woods that got her attention, they seemed so alluring, so tempting...  
  
*WHOOSH!*  
  
Something passed by below Angie. ~What the-?! I KNEW there was something outside!~ She hid most of her body behind the railing, sneakily looking over enough to see a figure in the dark making its way to another part of the mansion, more specifically: Rogue's room. ~Well, if I'm already out here, I might as well go with it.~ She jumped over the railing landing stealthily on the grass. ~Good thing I'm wearing flannels.~ She carefully followed her prey's footsteps making sure she wasn't noticed. Hiding in the shadows, she watched the mysterious figure make their way up to Rogue's balcony. ~What should I do?!~ Angie hesitated. The figure was about to open Rogue's window when...  
  
*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*  
  
Alarms started going off left and right. Red flashing lights could be seen everywhere. ~What the hell???~ Angie saw the figure bolt for a get-away, "Oh, heeeeells no!" She chased after him. He ran and she followed. He started making his way around the side of the mansion, this gave Angie an idea. She unleashed her claws and immediately leapt up the side of the mansion and quickly made her way up to the roof, she lost sight of her quarry but could still smell him. She ran across the roof and leapt over the front edge of the mansion. As she had anticipated, she beat her target to the front of the building. With alarms going crazy all around, she started making her way back around the building in order to come face to face with the intruder. ~Where the hell IS everyone?!~ She sensed someone she didn't know chasing her from behind, ~how did he get behind me?!~ She raised her leg and kicked behind herself, kicking someone down to the ground. They were obviously caught off guard. Angie turned around to see a young man in a long brown trench coat uncomfortably "sitting" on the ground, giving her an unpleased looked. He was cute, but what got her attention were his eyes: black with red pupils.  
  
Rubbing his stomach, "Damn petite, you gave Gambit one hell of a kick" the stranger muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oooooooh!!! Gambit's in the picture! I wonder what he was doing on the school grounds at 2-O-clock in the freakin' morning!?! LOL! We'll find out in the soon to come next chapter!!! 


	7. Week One Pt4

A/N: Ok, ok. I know it's been a while.... a looooooooong while. But there was this thing called life, and I needed to tend to it, and so I did, and like now I'm back! Yay, I get a gold star! Good for me! Anyways, here's chappie 7, in this one we find out what everyone's favorite Cajun was up too on the Institute grounds at 2-o-clock in the frikin' morning! AND a classic villain starts to rear his 'red-diamond-stamped-forehead'.... can YOU guess who it is??? If the 'red-diamond-stamped-forehead' part didn't help, then sheesh! You're not a true X-Men fan! Either way, read on and find out! ;)

Angelica

Chapter 7: Week One Part 4

"So you were just keeping an eye on the place, huh Gumbo?" snarled Logan.

"Dat's right, _mon ami_." Gambit retorted.

SNIKT!

Logan growled and unleashed his adamantium claws, ready to attack the young Cajun strapped down to the chair in front of him.

It had taken not even five minutes for the X-Men to regroup outside the mansion to where Angelica and Gambit were at. Logan was the first to spot the two. Angie was standing in a defensive stance above the Cajun sitting on the floor. When they all got there, Logan called out to her and the Professor put mental blocks on Gambit in order to get him inside. Now, down in the sublevels of the mansion we find a ferocious Logan, a flirtatious Gambit, a fired-up Rogue, an alert Angie, and a drowsy Professor.

"No, Logan. There will be no more violent antics for tonight." ordered the Professor.

The burly man muffled a curse and sheathed his claws.

"What are ya REALLY doin' here, Swamp-rat?" questioned Rogue.

"Like Gambit said, Cherie, I was keeping an eye on de place." Gambit gave Rogue a wink then turned his attention to everyone else, "And by da looks of it, Gambit say he was in da right place at da right time."

"Dude, you got caught. And by ME of all people! How in the world is that being in 'DA right place at DA right time'? Hmm?" Angie mocked the Cajun's accent.

"Well fo' one ting, petite," Gambit gazed into Angelica's hazel eyes, "if Gambit hadn't been here in da first place, he wouldn't have been able to trick de alarm to warn everybody of de intruder."

"You sayin' you're not the culprit?" Logan scoffed, "I'm not buying it."

"Yeah! Tell us the truth, Swamp-rat! You were here for me, weren't ya?" shouted Rogue.

"Why Chere, I'm flattered. I didn't know you felt dat way about me. How about you come over here and give ol' Remy a kiss." He closed his eyes and puckered up.

SNIKT!

Gambit's eyes shot wide open. "Okay, maybe not."

"Logan, please refrain from any violent behavior." The Prof reminded him.

Logan gave a low growl and sheathed his claws again.

The Prof then turned to Gambit, "Mr. LeBeau, if you could be so kind as to stick to the facts, I'm sure we would all appreciate it."

"What's wrong Professor? To tired to read my mind?" Gambit smirked.

Logan gave a slightly louder growl than the one before.

"Mr. LeBeau I'm not the kind of man who goes around prying into other individuals' business, but if you present me with no other choice I'm afraid I'll--"

"He's telling the truth." Angie interjected.

Everyone looked at her, Gambit smiled.

"How can you be so sure, kiddo?" Logan didn't believe a single word the Cajun said, and wasn't too sure about Angie's instinct on this.

"Because the guy I was tracking didn't reek of cheap cigarettes." She eyed Gambit back.

"Ouch. Guilty as charged, petite." Gambit only smirked back.

"Yes, she's right." The Prof took his hand away from his head, "Mr. LeBeau wasn't up to any wrong doings this night. But there's something that made you come here in the first place, isn't there, Mr. LeBeau?" he turned to Gambit, still strapped down to the chair.

"Yeah, dere was." Remy broke eye contact with Angie, "You folks, you X-Men, you all in serious danger."

"Hate to burst your bubble Gambit, but that's old news buddy." Scott informed the Cajun as he came in from the corridor. He turned to the Prof, "the others are upstairs, they're a bit shaken up, but nothing too bad."

"That's good to hear Scott" the Prof confessed.

"So what has our friendly neighborhood thief been up too these days?" Scott glared at Remy, even through those ruby glasses it wasn't hard to miss the disgust he had for him.

"You'll be surprised to find out he actually wasn't stealing anything tonight." Rogue told Scott.

"Oh, so you've seen the error of your ways have you? Well, let me be one of the first to congratulate you on such a miraculous turn of events." Scott was definitely over doing the sarcasm.

"No need to get harsh Scott, I mean the guy said he only came here to protect us." Angie turned her head towards Remy, "Isn't that right Game-bite, or Ramsis, or whatever the heck you like to be called?" Angie gave him a wide grin.

Gambit forced a wide smile back, "That's right, _mon ange_."

Angie rolled her eyes, then faced Scott, "you see, the boy's harmless."

Logan, Rogue, and Scott all crossed their arms, rolled their eyes, and gave a loud: "Hmph!"

"So what do ya think we should do with our 'visitor', Chuck?" Logan questioned.

"I'm not sure, Logan. From what I sense, he doesn't mean us any harm, and he's quite sincere about the information he presents us with." The Prof put his hand to his chin, momentarily in thought, "I think it best that he stay here for the meantime."

"But Professor!" Scott started to protest.

"Scott, I've never given you or any other, reason to doubt me. Trust me on this. Now, I'm sure we've all missed enough sleep for tonight, you should all get to bed. It's late and certainly not the hour to discuss these type of matters. We'll straighten everything out in the morning." The Prof turned to Logan, "If you wouldn't mind, Logan, I'd like you to escort Mr. LeBeau to one of the men's dormitories. I think I'll retire for the remainder of the night." The Prof headed for the door.

Logan let out a big, troubled sigh, "Chuck, I hope those powers of yers aren't failin'." He turned to Gambit, still strapped to the chair, "Well, c'mon Gumbo, don't wait up" and started walking for the door.

Scott gave Remy an angry glare and walked off.

Rogue went up to Remy and poked him in the chest, "Try anythin' funny, and Ah'll get your hide for it, Swamp-rat!"

"Is dat a promise Cherie?" Remy grinned.

"Grrrr," Rogue's hand started making its way to Remy's face when it was stopped by Angie.

"Okay! I think that's enough puppy love for right now!" Angie took her buddy Rogue by her clothed shoulders and they started heading for the door as well. "How about we go upstairs and take a breather."

The two girls were halfway across the room when...

"HEY! Hey! What about yo' favorite Cajun, _dames_?!" Remy shouted.

"YOU can stay there and rot for all Ah care." Rogue snapped.

Angie sighed, "Sheesh! You two are MADE for each other!" In a split second Angie had raced over to Remy's chair. She unleashed her claws and cut through his bonds. "Happy now?" She asked him.

Remy got up, rubbed his wrists, and gave Angie a smile, "_Merci, mon ange_."

Angie started walking away, "Shut it, Frenchy."

Rogue and Angie walked out with Remy in toe. He walked up and slipped in between the two ladies, his arms on their shoulders. "So, whose bed will I be sleepin' in tonight? Da Rogue's or De Angel's?"

Both girls shouted the same answer: "LOGAN!!!"

"GUUUUMMMBOOOOOOOO!!!" Logan's voice was clearly heard from down the hall.

"Goodnight, ladies!" Remy hastily said as he ran towards Logan's direction.

"You know? It's amazing how perfect his English is when he knows he's in trouble." Angie noted.

The girls laughed and continued upstairs.

-Thursday, afternoon-

The morning was spent with the senior faculty interrogating "Everyone's Favorite Cajun". And it turned out to be quite enlightening...

"But what would this Essex man want with any of us, Scott?" Jean pondered.

"That's what Ororo and the Prof set out to investigate. Turns out this Nathaniel Essex used to be a student of his. The Prof told me he was some kind of Bio-Engineering/Genetics genius, until everything went all screwy upstairs," Scott pointed to his head. "The guy was a serious basket-case. He had wild theories on mutant evolution and the such."

All five students were seated in the Rec room listening to Scott's every word about what had happened this morning with the "interrogation".

"Did zhe Professor tell you vhat happened to zhis lunatic after he lost it?" Kurt asked.

"That's the thing. No one knows. The guy worked for Stark Enterprises for a while, but got fired after only a couple of months. They said his methods were too eccentric." Scott answered.

"That's why Ororo and the Prof went out to Manhattan, I'm guessing to get some more answers over at Stark, huh?" Angie presumed.

"Exactly, and as soon as we get more information about this character, the sooner we can find out what it is he wants." Scott stated.

"Better yet, how about we ask Swamp-rat how exactly it is he knows Essex?" Rogue exclaimed.

"The Cajun only said 'Don't shoot da messenger' at first," Scott muffled a chuckle for the next bit, "but when Logan 'persuaded' him at bit more he said he had heard it from some reliable sources on the street. He said he tried tracking the info back to Essex, but the guy was impossible to find; covered his tracks like a hunted fox."

"Well then who was that guy that I chased last night? It couldn't have been Essex, could it?" Angie was a bit uneasy about the answer, if it WAS Essex she could have stopped him right then and there. They could have avoided all this danger if she had just tried harder.

"That's another strange factor of this whole story. We don't know. The cameras didn't pick up a single trace of an intruder on the grounds last night, besides the exception of Gambit." said a perplexed Scott.

"Ah say we go beat some more answers out of 'em." Rogue proposed.

"Now Rogue, you know that's not the right thing to do." Jean advised.

"Oh come on, Jean! You know the boy's hidin' somethin'! Ah'm just saying we get as much out of 'em as we possibly can!" recommend a riled up Rogue.

"No one's going to ask Gambit anything!" Scott affirmed, "Now the Prof said that while he's gone no one speak to the guy about the subject. It could bring us more harm than good."

"So vhat? Do you really expect us to just go about our daily lives living with a potential accomplice to a mad man?!" Kurt shouted.

"The Professor said Gambit had a clear conscience, and as much as I'd like that to be the opposite, I trust the Professor on it." Scott conceded.

Everyone looked at each other, mentally sorting out the information they were given it seemed they all weren't sure what to make of the events of the past night. Was Gambit really innocent? Who was that intruder from the other night? And what did Nathaniel Essex want with Professor Xavier's students? Only time would tell...

A/N: Ahhhhhh!!! What's Gambit REALLY up too??? Who broke onto the Institute grounds??? And what's up with Sinister?!?! Where the heck did that come from, huh?! It's all in my twisted little head! You'll have to wait for my next chapter! Muahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! .......uh.......that wasn't me,......it was Sinister,......REALLY.......ok, gotta go! Muahahahaa......opps


End file.
